A Doctor's Appointment
by jekyllandjess
Summary: Idgie finds out the dreadful disease that plagues Ruth, and heartache, but also passion and love, is experienced.  One-shot


A Doctor's Appointment

Idgie held Ruth's hand as the doctor delivered the diagnosis. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Jamieson, but your test results came back positive for pancreatic cancer." Ruth grasped her friend's hand tighter.

"Doc…this can be treated, right? You must have some sort of, uh, treatment, that can make her better, I mean there must be something-there has to be." Idgie stared pleadingly at the stoic, middle-aged man in front of them. He sighed.

"What Ruth has…it can't be helped. If we caught it sooner there may have been a chance but unfortunately it has spread too rapidly to be stopped." Idgie tossed her head back in frustration. "There's nothing you can do? Nothing?" The doctor started mentioning something that would only prolong the disease and the blonde turned to Ruth, who sat in the red cushioned chair, still silent. Her porcelain skin had lost its usual shine and it now seemed pale and lifeless, as if the cancer had already ravaged her youth.

"Ruth, look at me. You're gonna be okay, sweetie. You'll be fine." Ruth, wgo had been avoiding Idgie's gaze, finally glanced up at her and instantly burst into tears. Idgie gestured quickly for the doctor to give them a moment, and he stepped out of the small, dimly lit room. Idgie wrapped her arms around Ruth's fragile body and stayed silent as she absorbed every one of Ruth's shaky sobs. Her calloused hands ran through Ruth's soft brown hair as she tried to settle her.

"Shh…it's alright, I'm here, love." Idgie felt hot, wet tears running down her face, but she took her fingers and instead wiped away those of Ruth's. "There there, that's better. Look at how beautiful you are, even after cryin'! You amaze me, Ruth Jamieson." After two minutes, Ruth's cries had quieted to small sniffles and she gave her everything a sad smile. In barely a whisper she asked, "What am I gonna tell Buddy?" Idgie took hold of Ruth's hand again. "I don't know, but whatever he'll hear will come from _us_, both of us. You're not in this alone." Ruth nodded and then attempted a choked laugh. "Well I caint' have you crying too now, my bee charmer. You hardly ever cry, please don't start now." Idgie realized the salt-water droplets were still running down her face and she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Idgie had so many feelings and concerns at that moment. She realized most of them were filled with fear. Fear of losing Ruth, fear of having to go on without her, hear of having a deep, black hole in her chest if Ruth passed.

"It's just that I love you with all of everything, because you're the strongest, kindest, and most beautiful person I know. And I don't know why God would let this happen to someone so special. Why, Ruth? It ain't fair!" Idgie buried her face into her hands and slumped onto Ruth's lap. A moment later she felt her head being lifted up. "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be the strong one here but-", Idgie's rambling was interrupted by her lover: "You don't need to apologize, Idge. I love you too, and believe me, I'm terrified at the thought of loosing you and Buddy, but God works in mysterious ways. I know if I die, it's because the Lord has a plan and my passing would be part of it. Don't be angry at God, Idgie. Let's just enjoy our time together, all right?" Ruth had lifted Idgie's head off of her lap and now slowly kissed her, first on her cheek and then her lips. "Still sweet as honey, I love you, Idge.", Ruth murmured as their lips parted gently.

"Just then, they heard a knock at the door of the office. The doctor came back in and gave Ruth various medications and vitamins and told her what to expect in the coming months. Idgie cringed at some of the things he mentioned but she knew they would be okay. _No matter what happens, I'll be with her until the end_. That thought gave Idgie a new found courage as she carried Ruth to the car and back towards their home at Whistle Stop.


End file.
